


The Puppy and The Wolf

by Rin_Kaneko



Series: Half Animals [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of FrUk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kaneko/pseuds/Rin_Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Germany finds a plate of vurst and a mug of beer on the table, "Italy can be really zhoughtful sometimes..." Then he ea-well you know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for sequel~ So... I'll give you guys what I have, but I've been kinda busy, so I haven't posted in forever.... T_T I want summer with no job back....

{Germany's POV}

My stupid bruder had dragged me to a local bar to have a drinking contest, even though I protested... I told him that Feli was waiting at home for me, but he just taunted me. I beat him of course... and then some kid named Matthew, picked him up. He looked familiar, but I was more concerned about Feli. 'I hope he didn't fall asleep at zhe table again...'

I quickly arrived home and walked to the kitchen. I sighed in relief. 'He didn't fall asleep here.' I saw some wurst and a mug of beer on the table. 'Did he make zhis for me? Italy can be so zhoughtful sometimes...' I sat down and ate my food. "Ouch!!" I said clutching my head. I felt like my head would explode. 'Maybe I shouldn't have drank zhat beer...' I stumbled over to the sink and filled my mug with water and drank it. I filled it up again, grabbed an aspirin then popped it in my mouth

Once I finished my water, I walked upstairs to go to bed. 'Maybe zhis'll pass in zhe morning' I fell into bed next to Feli, who snuggled up next to me. The last thing I did was put my arms around Feli before passing out.


	2. My turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Germany isn't feeling well? Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry... I use Wattpad as main, but my username is HannahTennyson over there. I'll update to match Wattpad, but I'm starting to work on it again. Just gotta grind out the smaller details that i want to put in there..

' means thinking. BOLD words are sound effects.

_________________________________________

{Germany's POV}

I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the birds chirping. 'They've never been zhis loud before...' I was going to get out of bed and investigate, but something stirring in my arms stopped me. I looked down and saw Feli snuggling into my chest.

Sometimes I have to be careful about responding to his cuddles because he'll be in heat. He goes in heat about every 6 months. It's interesting to have sex while he's in heat because he gets even sexier. He's more sensitive, his voice is slightly deeper, and he's always eager to try new things. I wish he would apply that kind of eagerness to training.

Feli stirs again, this time he opens his eyes and looks at me. 'His eyes are so beautiful. Zhey are zhis vonderful mixture of chocolate and hot caramel. Zhose eyes of his often make me flustered and bring a warm feeling to my groin.' "-ddy, Luddy? Are you alright?" I hear Feli ask. I nod to clear my head and answer him. He smiles at me as I slowly sit up. Then, while I'm looking down at him, his expression changed to shock. I ask him, "Vhat is it? Are you going into heat again?" He shakes his head and relies, "Luddy... you have animal ears!!" I, of course, stare at him in shock for a while before dashing to the closest mirror.

'Mein Gott, I'm a volf!!' I started touching them to see if they were real and I felt my fingers, tracing circles on one golden-brown ear. I put my hands down and tried moving them. 'Mein Gott, zhey're real!! I can control zhem!!' Then, with a gasp, I turned around and saw a tail. I moved it with ease. I looked at Feli, who was now looking a little down. "Vhat's vrong?" I asked. "You ate the wurst and drank the beer I left for you before you went to bed, didn't you?" he replied. I nodded and he continued, "I remembered something about the pasta that changed me into this... It tasted like the pasta I make and now you changed into a wolf after you ate my food. What if I did this?" I shook my head at him, "I've eaten your food before and other people have too. Ve didn't change before, did ve? It vasn't you, but someone is trying to make you look guilty or make you blame yourself." I walk over and hug him, "Don't vorry, ve'll figure zhis out. It's not your fault, okay?"


	3. Emergency Meeting (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who appears here? Kesesese~ and! Wait... Who else was supposed to be here again? I can't seem to find them.

' means thinking. BOLD words are sound effects

_________________________________________

{Italy's POV}

'Even though Ludwig said he doesn't blame me, I bet it's my fault. I don't want to worry him too much though, so I just hid it behind a fake smile. If he notices, I spot a random thing, and get excited about it.' BEEP BEEP!! I jumped when I heard the horn. My ears went flat against my head and I wrapped my tail around my body. Then I heard Ludwig start yelling in German at the cars in front of him. I got a little scared and whimpered a bit. He looked over at me with a small smile and patted my head. "Don't vorry, ve'll be zhere soon." he comforted me. I smiled as he added, "Maybe you should take a nap. It'll make zhe drive go by faster." Deciding to take him up on his offer, I curled up in the seat and closed my eyes.

{Germany's POV}

'He's so cute... but I zhink he's still blaming himself. It pains me to see him zhis vay.. Ve, no.. I need to find vho did zhis!! Vhen I do, zhey'll pay for making my Feli feel zhis vay!!' The light turns green, so I push the gas pedal and drive towards the meeting place.

I parked the car and gently shook Feli. "It's time to vake up, meine liebe." I whispered into his ear then I stood back up. I saw his tail twitch.

I smiled as he let out a yawn and stretched, that included his ears and tail. When he saw me, his tail started wagging. He asked me, "We're there now, Si~?" I replied, "Ja." He jumped out of the car, "Ve~, Do they have pasta here?" I chuckled. 'He seems to be a little better.. He must have forgotten for now. I'd rather have him this way, being my sunshine, or Sonnenschein.' Feli's hug brought me out of my thoughts. He asked his question again and this time I answered, "Ja, I mean it is a hotel, so it vould be veird to not serve international food." He looked up at me, revealing his beautiful amber eyes, making my tail twitch. I found myself slowly leaving down, towards those cute little lips that seemed to fit mine like a puzzle. I paused when our lips were just centimeters apart, feeling his breath as it blew across my lips.

"Kesesese~!! Look at zhe lovebirds!! Actually, it would be lovedogs!! Kesesese~!!" Gilbert's annoying voice cut through our moment. I pulled back, standing up straight, and felt my anger build up. I quickly walked to my brother and put him in a head lock, "Bruder!! Your voice is getting on my nerves!!" That was a fake excuse of course. I was actually angry that he interrupted us. I think he knew that because he had a smirk on his face. "Aww, is mein little Bruder angry because I interrupted his kiss?" He teased.

Just as I was about to yell at him, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see a shy, blonde haired boy with blue, almost violet, eyes, and a curl that spiraled down. He's the one Bruder is living with after I kicked him out. 'What's his country name again? Carl (A/N: who's watched llamas with hats?), Cantaloupe, Cantar, Coach, Canned? Cana, Candada, Canada.... no that's not right... Canwest, Cajester?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell da lemon. Coming soon... In the year 3000. Kidding, it should be soon.


	4. Emergency Meeting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.... Gilbert. Someone will beat your ass for these pranks one day. Maybe someone close by....?

' means thinking. BOLDED words are sound effects.

(Love this pic)  
_________________________________________

{Italy's POV}

I heard Matthew clear his throat, and I moved around Ludwig to where I could see him. "Ciao Matthew~" I ran up to Matthew and hugged him, also his bear. He chuckled and hugged back, "Bonjour Feli~..." Once I let go, I walked over to Gilbert, who had slipped from Luddy's headlock when he was distracted, and tried to hug him, but Luddy pulled me back. He held me in a protective embrace as he whispered to me, "Don't you remember vhat he did last time, during your heat?" He looked at Gilbert, "Don't zhink I've forgiven you yet!!" Gilbert shrugged, "How vas I supposed to know heat lasted a couple of days?" He pauses to take a breath then added, with a smirk, "Plus zhat jou had toys in zhat closet? If I'd known, I vould have locked him in that closet much sooner~ Kesesese~" (A/N: This laugh is illegal in at least 50 nations) Luddy's arms hugged me tighter, making me yelp in pain. He quickly released me, looking ashamed of himself, "Es tut mir leid, Liebe." ((Basically I'm sorry)) His ears were flat on his head and his tail sagged sadly. I kissed his cheek and told him, "Don’t worry, I'm okay." I gave him a big grin, and noticed his tail didn't sag anymore. He also had a small blush on his face.

I felt a sudden wave of heat hit me as I grab Ludwig's hand. "Let's go inside~" I drag Ludwig into the hotel lobby with Matthew and Gilbert following. I debate on how to tell Ludwig that it's time again, but when I look back, he's panting a bit. I vaguely hear Matthew say something about England not feeling well before Ludwig drags me towards the elevator with room keys that someone must have handed him while I was thinking. We got in and the doors closed. Ludwig was standing really close to me, almost to the point it was considered on me. 'Good thing nobody is here with us' I could feel his heavy breath hitting my ear. I shivered a bit and let out a quiet whimper as my body started to burn.

I jumped when I heard the elevator stop, and my eyes immediately looked up to find Ludwig's. I was shocked to see that Ludwig had pressed the emergency stop button.

His fiery gaze slowly met mine and I trembled slightly, "Luddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how very very short my writings were... Sometimes still are... How many cliffhangers do I need!? Can there every be too many?
> 
> ..................  
> .....Maybe..


	5. Emergency Meeting- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smells like we finally the lemons and bananas are finally ripe. Sorry.. sugar rush

{Germany's POV}

A sweet scent tickled my nose. It smelled a bit like ripe, juicy strawberries. I licked my lips and sniffed around for the source. Feli. I instinctively pressed my body against him, and breathed in his scent again. 'You smell so good~ Mmm~ and you're completely mine...' The last word kept ringing in my head. 'Mine... Mine... You're Mine...' It slowly changed to, 'I want you now... Now... NOw... NOW!!' My weak mind quickly lost with my rapidly growing lust. A stupid reason like you're in an elevator, dummkopf, couldn't stop me anymore. A burning sensation spread throughout my whole body, telling me to take him right then and there. And I admit that it had tempted me in the car, but in my current state, it didn't take much to sway me.

My hand flew out before I could think about it. It connected with the emergency stop button, pushing it in. My last sliver of control left me when those beautiful hazel eyes met mine.

I half carried him, half pushed him to the wall of the elevator. Somewhere along the way, I started attacking his neck with warm kisses and sucking his sensitive spots. I heard my name slip from his sexy mouth, and it sent a wave of heat down to my groin. I groaned as his scent grew thicker, "Gott, you're driving me crazy~"

I lifted his shirt up and teased his nipples with my tongue, making his moans raise half an octave higher. His begging was like music to my ears. I complied by sucking on his right nipple. When I nibbled on it, he arched into me with a loud cry, "A-Ahh~ Luddy~"

A wolfish smirk appeared on my face as I did the same to the other nipple. Feli grabbed onto my shoulder as he let out a whimper. He squirmed against me, lightly grinding against my thigh. I pressed my thigh against his erection. More moans poured from Feli's mouth as he squirmed.

I pulled my thigh away and held him further up the wall. I was now at eye level with his covered erection. I stuck my face in his lap and breathed in that on-the-verge-of-cumming smell. I felt his legs trap me. His hot breath hit my ear as his alluring voice begged, "Per favore~ Take me into your mouth~ I need you~ Really bad~"

I growled and pulled his zipper down with my teeth and freed Feli's erection from his pants only to lure it into my mouth. Feli threw his head back and moaned loudly. I slid my tongue around his throbbing erection. I stopped at the slit and pushed against it, milking some precum from him. I sucked it up and dipped the tip of my tongue into the slit. Feli immediately tightened his thighs around my head and arched his back with a surprised cry. My mouth was filled with his liquidy, gooey cum. I swallowed, "Danke schön for the meal."

Of course, my wonderful italian blushed as he slumped over my head. His seductive scent had faded a bit, much to my dismay. I surprised him by licking his erection again. Feli gasped, "Oh mio dio~" It instantly got thicker as I continued to lick him. I felt like I was drowning in his scent.

I tugged his shirt and pants off, so they wouldn't be ruined. They were discarded to the floor without a care.

Soon, I lifted him even higher and gazed at his entrance. It still looked like the first time I took him. Beautiful. I kissed his entrance. Feli let out a low moan that sounded more like a howl. I teased his tight entrance with my tongue until he was yelling in Italian. I finally showed some mercy by slipping my tongue inside.

A 'slightly' sadistic idea came into my mind. I grabbed his erection at the base and squeezed. Feli squirmed and tried to make me let go, "Ho bisogno di.... I need to~" I groaned before prodded his prostate with my tongue and his body spasmed, "Per favore, Luddy!! Per favore!!" I slammed my tongue against his prostate and let go of his erection. Feli came all over my hand.

My hand felt sticky, so I lifted my hand to his mouth. Feli immediately got the message and began licking my hand as I continued to prepare him with my tongue. He moaned a bit every time I touched his prostate.

After I finished preparing him, I pulled my tongue out and watched him lick his own cum off of my hand. 'So sexy~, I thought as I groaned. I pushed one finger into his mouth and slowly moved it in and out.

Honestly, I would have stopped with two fingers, but he looked like he was enjoying it. Before I realized it, all my fingers except one were in his mouth as he sucked on them and twirled his tongue around them. He moaned and let my fingers fall out of his mouth, "Per Favore~ Bitte~ Please~ Put it in~"

I growled and dropped him down on my erection. Feli's body spasmed, "Ahh~!!" His voice changed into a very high octave that only animals could possibly hear, which meant me. I pinned Feli's hands above his head and roughly thrusted into him. He screamed pleasurably and arched his back into me, "M-More!!" I began to search for his prostate, changing the angle of my thrusts.

When I finally hit it, I leaned towards Feli and bit his neck. His scent flooded my head and drove me to pound into him with a wild howl. Feli was becoming less and less coherent. Instead, he mewled and whined.

He was close. He even smelt like he was about to cum. I slammed into his prostate again and he came, tightening as he did. I grunted as continued to my own climax, howling as I marked him inside as mine.

I panted and rested my head on Feli's shoulder. I slowly pulled him close to me and put my jacket around him. Then I crouched down to pick his clothes up and handed them to him. Beneath my jacket, I was still inside him, and he was naked. If you looked at us though, it looked like I was carrying someone who fell asleep. I cleared my throat, "Let's continue this in our room." I pressed the button for the elevator to continue to our floor and raced towards our room as soon as the door opened. Neither of us noticed the blood leaking from the elevator ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. So...I believe next chapter I shall add in a little BDSM. I don't want to venture too far into a topic that I don't fully understand, but I've always wanted to add little kinks for Germany that he wants to do with Ita-chan. I held off chapter 4½ for now, so I can put it together with the rest of 4 or else it'll be just a paragraph or two....
> 
> If you want to read the little beginning of it on Wattpad, be my guest.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/195311356-the-puppy-and-the-wolf-boy-x-boy-emergency-meeting#

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading my last story, I hope you'll like this one as much or more than the last one~


End file.
